Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device with a three-dimensional input module.
Description of Related Art
With the development of touch technology, most current electronic devices, no matter whether industrial electronic devices or consumer electronics, adopt display devices having the touch functions. When the surface of the display device having the touch function receives an operation by finger or stylus, etc., the electronic device performs a specific operation through detecting a position of the touch point. As for the detection of a touch point, no matter a capacitive touch screen or a resistive touch screen can ascertain the two-dimensional coordinates of the touch point on the display device by using different principles. When considering the establishment of the two-dimensional coordinate system (X,Y) on the surface of the display device, detecting the touch point is equivalent to ascertaining a position of the touch point on the X-axis and a position of the touch point on the Y-axis, that is, ascertaining a two-dimensional position of the touch point.
In order to further enrich the display device having the touch function, currently a pressure sensor has already been installed in some of the display devices. The pressure sensor comprises a plurality of pressure sensing units. The pressure sensing unit located at the touch point senses a pressing force perpendicular to the display device (equivalent to the Z direction) and will generate a specific deformation to cause a change of an electrical signal at the position where the pressure sensing unit is located. Detecting the electrical signal can ascertain the pressure received by the pressure sensing unit. When touch points at different positions match different pressing force values, device functions can be disposed correspondingly. That is, designs can be enriched by using the three-dimensional (3D) angle defined by the touch point (X, Y) and the pressure (Z) so as to form the display device with a three-dimensional input module.
However, today the electronic devices tend to be light, thin, and cheap. The pressure sensor disposed in the display device increases the thickness of the display device, significantly increases the cost, and makes the hardware design very complex. In addition, due to the increase of the integration of the touch display device, the arrangement of various components and wires become increasingly compact. Interferences between electrical signals are very serious, which in turn decreases detection accuracies of positions of touch points and pressing force values.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to solve the problems of complex hardware and serious interferences between signals by providing a display device with a three-dimensional input module, which is also a major issue that the industry is eager to solve.